


Polar Opposites Can't Defy Love

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jock Louis, M/M, Mpreg, New Baby, adorable marcel, high school fic, natural birth, so I wrote one!, there aren't enough marcel fics out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept their relationship hidden relatively well. Typically, one who has been dating another for over two years probably would have been caught by now, right? Not for the overzealous jock and the humble, compassionate trekkie. Marcel and Louis come from different backgrounds. It's almost uncanny how unlike the two really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Opposites Can't Defy Love

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Marcel!Louis fics out there so I wrote this one! :)
> 
> I am like totes obsessed with Marcel/Louis stories and if you guys want more written of the two please please please send me ideas!! :D

They kept their relationship hidden relatively well. Typically, one who has been dating another for over two years probably would have been caught by now, right? Not for the overzealous jock and the humble, compassionate trekkie. Marcel and Louis come from different backgrounds. It's almost uncanny how unlike the two really are.

Louis comes from the rundown area of Doncaster where someone would have to triple-lock their doors at night and sleep with an armed weapon. Of course, the blue-eyed teen wasn't the prime example of his homebound. Sure, he lives in a three-bedroom house with his four sisters and mum and takes up graveyard shifts just to help his mother make rent. But he swore he wouldn't let his lifestyle affect his true demeanor. The majority of his weeks were spent helping his sisters with their homework and making sure their mouths were fed so his mom could get a few hours in before her next shift. Of course, the jock's deeds never went unnoticed. His mother, Jay always recognized the help and forced Louis to take the weekends off to spend with his boyfriend.

As for Marcel, well, he's the typical nerd; raised in the nicer parts of Cheshire where each house was guarded with 100 foot gates and security that patrols the streets at night. His parents were always traveling, leaving their responsible son home alone most weeks. Marcel would be lying if he said that he rather have his parents home all the time. He preferred the calm silence that accompanied him every time he returned from school. The trekkie was free to do as he desired, complete his homework without the most minute distractions and on the weekends, spend his time wrapped in the strong biceps of his sexy jock.

Can't Fight this Feeling pierced the cloud the couple was in causing the jock to break away from the passionate kiss, sighing exasperatedly. Marcel fumbled frantically for his cellphone, pulling it out of his rucksack and quickly shutting off the alarm. "S-Sorry, L-Lou, I forgot I p-put the alarm o-on!" the green-eyed teen spluttered, eyes exploring his lover's features for any upset. The poor boy never wanted to upset his boyfriend. After all, Louis was the head captain of their football team and everyone thought twice before upsetting the jock.

"Baby, relax," Louis chuckled, keeping his arm wrapped around his lover's waist as he leaned over into the passenger seat to retrieve Marcel's too-large glasses. "I know how you are about being on time."

"I d-don't want to u-upset you," he stuttered, grabbing the frames from the shorter male and slipping them over his nose. "I kn-know how you g-get when our embr-braces are inter-rupted."

Louis smiled that quirky grin that Marcel knew all too well. The older male wanted to laugh at his boyfriend but feared he'd take it the wrong way. His boyfriend was the stereotypical nerd and although the kid was acing every AP class known to man, his speech impediment was clear. It was obvious he rarely befriended anyone which leads to his embarrassing stutter. Lou's tried on multiple occasions to get him to say something without stuttering but it's been proven difficult at times.

"Don't worry, love, we can pick up where we left off after school. It's Friday after all," the blue-eyed teen murmured, words sounding seductive to the younger lad.   
Marcel's eyes fluttered shut and a shiver ran up his spine at the promising words. He gasped and clutched Louis' biceps when the boy in question nipped below Marcel's ear, earning a breathy moan. "N-Not now, L-Lou. We've got to g-get to class. We're in a p-parking lot. People will see," he whispered.

"Oh, work with me here, Mar," Louis snickered and pulled the collar of Marcel's button up aside to suck up a mark, smirking in satisfaction at the vibrant red splotch marring the pale skin.

"Louis!" Marcel squeaked and jerked his head back, grabbing the visor above them to inspect the damage. His eyes went wide at the large hickey horrendously sticking out against his clavicle. "Are you m-mental?! We've got cl-class in ten m-minutes! S'n-not gonna go a-away!"

"Marcel, look, it'll be covered," Louis sighed adjusting his boyfriend's collar and sweater vest. "See...completely hidden."

Marcel fish-mouthed for a response, realizing he had overreacted. It was the jock's intent that they remained a secret. How exactly was Marcel supposed to keep his end of the arrangement when he was supposed to appear the single, incomprehensible nerd that everyone knew when his boyfriend was marking his territory and leaving him with love bites? At least this one wasn't nearly as bad as the one he left two weeks ago behind his ear. That left everyone whispering behind his back until Marcel had to finally play it off as a bruise he got when one of the jock's shoved him down the bleachers after PE. He scolded Louis after that, warning him to only leave his precious love bites in places where he could hide them.

Their relationship started from a drunken night at a party. A few jocks had tricked the nerdy teen into attending one of the weekly get-togethers, something about wanting his opinion on the square footage of a pool. Marcel should have thought twice about the offer, knowing full well jocks wouldn't care about dimensions of a pool. Sure enough, ten minutes into the party, Marcel became the school joke, being tied down to a chair, drenched in honey and being crowned the school queer in front of hundreds of students.

It was Louis who took the embarrassed teen upstairs to get cleaned up, giving Marcel his own sweatshirt to change into and washing the gooey substance out of his hair. Louis played around the idea that he may had been falling for the nerd, but he never acted on it. It wasn't until after school during their freshman year that Louis cornered the lanky teen and confessed that he couldn't fight his feelings anymore; he was in love with Marcel.

The younger male was rendered speechless when Louis went in for the kill, smashing their lips together and pinning the younger against the brick wall. For awhile, Marcel thought it was some sick joke that the hottest man to grace the halls of their high school wanted to be with the nerdiest teen alive. Could someone really blame him, though? In the first week, Marcel was overwhelmed and giddy that he was in a relationship. He made the terrible mistake of assuming they'd go public and approached Louis the next day. Worst mistake of his life. He feared for his life then; that dating Louis was really some cruel, sick joke. But as the months went on, Marcel saw their relationship for what it really was; irrevocable. It was true love. Louis really wanted to be with him. It was six months after that whole fiasco and revelation that the lanky boy lost his virginity to his jock.

"I'll see y-you l-later," Marcel smiled softly and pecked his boyfriend's lips before climbing off his lap and grabbing his rucksack. He double checked his appearance one more time, making sure his button up and sweater vest wasn't wrinkled and his slicked hair remained in place before he opened the door. He made sure no one saw Marcel Styles leaving Louis Tomlinson's car before he quickly walked away, leaving the blue-eyed teen pondering his troubles in silence. God forbid someone noticed the exchange. That bit of news would spread through their school like wildfire and would jeopardize everything.

As Louis watched his boyfriend head to class, the younger teen clutching his rucksack close and keeping his eyes glued to the floor, he couldn't help but wonder what happened before they met that caused his demeanor to reflect a wounded animal's. Marcel refused to tell him what had went on during the years of middle school. The poor teen has a jagged four inch scar going up his left side that makes the younger male pale and shudder every time Lou brings it up.

It wasn't fair to his boyfriend that they kept their relationship a secret. When Marcel first approached Louis in the hallway the first week they were dating, Louis automatically froze, calling his own boyfriend a queer and other degrading words that would crush anyone's self esteem. The look that crossed his lover's face that day would forever be etched in his mind. Louis felt like a complete arse when he made Marcel cry, the teen stuttering for an explanation on why he was acting that way. His only response was to knock the books out of his hand and laugh, telling Marcel that no one could ever love him, leaving the nerdy teen tear-stained and heartbroken.

It took an entire month before Marcel spoke to him after that. What kind of boyfriend calls their lover a queer and knock books out of his hand, telling him no one would ever love him and then laugh about it all? Surely, that's not the type of boyfriend Marcel deserved to have and he certainly wasn't going to be Louis' little bitch either. Of course, the younger lad couldn't resist Louis when he knocked on his door one night with a dozen white roses and a heartfelt apology.

They had a long conversation that night on why Louis said the things he did; why they couldn't be seen in public anymore. Marcel was already head over heels for the popular teen and would do absolutely anything to keep their relationship alive. So, when Louis told them they had to remain polar opposites to the public eye and intimate in private, it crushed the boy's heart, but he reluctantly agreed and the arrangement had been that way ever since.

But now, the older teen was at a loss. They had one more year before they graduated and he wasn't sure he could bear the thought of keeping their relationship a secret anymore. He knew how much it was eating at his boyfriend. Not being able to hold hands in the hallway, attend school functions together, it was torture to Marcel and Louis knew it. He was more concerned with his popularity then their own relationship. How could he have been so selfish all this time?  
It just wasn't fair to his boyfriend; the one who always wore slacks and sweater vests, the one who had the adorable stutter and glasses obscenely large for his face. He was his nerd and he wouldn't want him any other way. He had contemplated having Marcel alter his wardrobe slightly, but Louis knew Marcel would take it to heart and assume that Louis didn't like him the way he was now.

The sweater vests and glasses were what attracted the jock most. Something about the nerdy persona was unbelievably sexy to Louis and he'd be a fool if he made Marcel change his appearance. The Doncaster lad was tired of hiding behind his reputation. None of his friends knew he was queer; knew that he was dating the nerdiest teen to walk the halls of their school. Louis didn't want to hide anymore and he was going to find a way to out them both without the putting his own reputation in jeopardy and putting his lover in danger of bullying and beatings.

***

4 months. 4 months since Marcel had spoken to Louis. 4 months that he avoided the jock. He had avoided every phone call, took every secret hallway in their school so the teen wouldn't see his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. He even ignored every attempt Louis made trying to reach him at home. He was either asleep or listened to music so he'd appear as if he was never home. Marcel was harboring a secret he was sure would fuck up the arrangement the two had. He just couldn't tell Louis. Marcel wasn't sure how to tell him, exactly. He had spent the majority of his weekends at their nearby lake, staring out into the sunset, pondering the next eighteen years. He would be alone in this, he was sure. Louis wouldn't want anything to do with him now. Better to avoid his ex now then when he told them truth. At least the trekkie would be used to the cold rejection.

Marcel sat on his neatly pressed bed clad in his unusual attire; a pair of sweat pants and oversized tee to hide his belly swelling with their child. He was so thin that even at eighteen weeks, his belly stuck out. That, or their child was going to be a big one. Who could tell now? It was only a fetus at the moment. His usual slick backed hair was a tangle of unruly curls, pushed back with a toothed headband. The only thing left of his usual appearance was his glasses, ones too large for his face. He had contacts but they were just so uncomfortable that he never wore them. Besides, Louis loved him with glasses.

The younger male's lip quivered at the thought of his ex. They hadn't really broken up, but considering it had been four months since he's talked to the jock, he'd assume that's what Louis' suspicions would boil down to. The trekkie turned on his side, curling into himself, one hand splayed over his growing belly. Lately everything seemed to be a trance. The teen wasn't his usual self. Ever since the day the doctor at the nearby clinic told him he was pregnant, his world seemed to be at a loss.

The sound of something smacking against his window startled the tall boy, arms subconsciously wrapping around his stomach protectively as he bolted upright. He waited a few minutes to see if the sound would return. Maybe a bird had hit the window. Maybe the wind caused a few branches to bump against the glass.

Marcel's eyes widened when Louis' face appeared at the window, skin paling at the jock hanging off the tree, blue eyes glaring at startled green. Marcel scrambled off the bed, making sure his t-shirt didn't ride up and quickly opened the floor length window.  
"L-Louis! Wh-What are y-you doing h-here?" he squeaked, stepping back when the Doncaster lad hopped into the trekkie's bedroom.

Louis was furious. The teen who he thought was his boyfriend had avoided him for months. Of course he was pissed. He squared his shoulders, eyes burning holes into the taller's eyes. "Where the hell have you been, Marcel?" he hissed. "Why have you been ignoring me? Is there someone else? Is that it? Too afraid to tell me you were fucking someone else?" he spat the last words at the apprehensive teen causing him to recoil and take another step back.

"N-No! O-Of course n-not!" he gasped, wounded that Louis would accuse him of cheating as his eyes welled with tears. He had never seen Louis like this. His blood turned cold at the sight. "I... th-there's no o-one...I pr-promise."

"Then why the hell have you been avoiding me?!" he roared causing Marcel to flinch. Louis may be shorter than his boyfriend, but at this moment, Marcel felt like the smaller one.  
A few tears slipped free and rolled down his cheeks. "L-Louis, please... calm down."

"Calm down?" he spat, hands shooting out to grab the nerd's arms making him yelp in surprise, eyes wide with fear that Louis would hit him. "How do you expect me to remain calm when my boyfriend has practically been MIA for bloody months!?"

"I-I'm doing you a f-favor!" Marcel sobbed, eyes dropping from the intense gaze. "Pl-Please don't h-hit m-me..."

Louis' eyes widened and he quickly released his boyfriend, cringing at the finger print bruises beginning to form around his lover's arms. He hadn't realized he was gripping him so tightly. He was just so pissed that he hadn't heard from his boyfriend in months. He didn't know if he was still alive or if something terrible had happened. He was livid when he climbed the window and found the teen unharmed and sitting up in bed.

"What's happened to you, Mar?" Lou whispered, temper simmering as he thumbed Marcel's tears away. "I'm...I'm sorry I snapped. You've just had me so worried, baby. Where have you been?"

Marcel stared at his boyfriend, emerald eyes glassy with unshed tears as his hands returned to wrap protectively around his belly. "I....I....s-something hap-pened, L-Lou..." The jock reached out to pull his lover into his arms and almost felt wounded when Marcel recoiled, shaking his head. Louis figured he deserved that since he nearly hurt him not even ten minutes ago. "D-Don't touch m-me, pl-please..."

"I don't understand, Marcel," Louis spoke softly as if talking to a cornered animal. "What did I do?"

The younger teen swallowed the dry lump in his throat and clutched them hem off his black tee. With shaky fingers he lifted the shirt revealing the visible swell of his belly. "I'm pr-pregnant."  
The Doncaster's eyes widened, lips parting as he fish-mouthed for words. It was there, clear as day. A small bump encasing their baby. "Pregnant," Louis breathed, eyes staring, transfixed at the belly. Before he could stop himself, his fingers skimmed over the taut skin, gasping when it felt firm. "There's a baby in there..."

"Y-Yes," Marcel whispered cautiously, eyes staring frantically at Lou to gauge his reaction. He wasn't sure if he was still pissed or amazed at what was just revealed. "Our b-baby..."

Louis' eyes snapped up to Marcel's, noticing how wild and frenzied they were. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

The trekkie nodded and dropped his tee, stepping back again. "I-I'll say the b-baby isn't y-yours if s-someone asks," Marcel spluttered. "I'll t-take full ressponsib-bility of the f-fetus. You w-won't have to w-worry about a-anything. Oh, G-God, L-Louis I'm so s-sorry! I sw-swear I m-made sure I took e-every pr-precaution to e-ensure this w-would never h-happen!" he rambled, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "I-I underst-stand if y-you don't w-want anything to d-do with--  
Louis silenced his boyfriend's rambling with a tender kiss to plump lips, arms curling around his expanding waist. Fingers weaved through unruly curls, securing the taller male to the shorter. 

The trekkie gasped at the sudden turn of events, eyes fluttering shut as tears trailed down his cheeks, trembling hands coming up to wrap around his neck as he pushed his tongue past his jock's lips, moaning at the feel of the two muscles fighting for dominance. 

It had been months since he tasted his lover, relished in the feeling of belonging to someone. The green-eyed lad forgot how much he missed Louis' touch; his kisses, his hands, his muscular chest, everything. He pulled away, gasping for breath as he peered into cobalt orbs.

"You're adorable when you ramble," Louis chuckled, thumb coming up to run across Marcel's bottom lip. "So, we'll have to set up the nursery here. There's no room at my mum's. Or maybe we could get a flat of our own. I know we're still in high school, but I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't want a screaming infant in the house 24/7."

Marcel couldn't believe what his jock was saying. Louis wanted to still be with him. He wanted to be part of their child's life. They were going to be a family. The taller male pulled back to stare at his boyfriend. "Y-You're s-sure about th-this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" the blue-eyed teen quirked a brow. "I'm its father too. It's only responsible for me to support the baby as well."

Tears of joy welled in the younger's eyes as he threw his arms around his boyfriend and sobbed into his shoulder. "Th-This is such g-good news! Oh m-my, G-God, I th-thought..." he hiccupped. "Oh, G-God, I th-thought I'd be a-alone in th-this..."

"God, no, Mar," the Doncaster lad assured, rubbing the pregnant male's back. "You will never be alone, I promise."  
It was then that a thought crossed Marcel's mind. He pulled away again, eyes wide with apprehension. "Y-Your reputation," he gasped. "Th-This f-fetus is going to r-ruin it."

"Why do you keep calling our child a fetus? It's a baby, Mar."

"F-Fetus is the c-correct term," Mar shrugged as if Louis should have already known.  
Louis rolled his eyes. Marcel and his fancy words, Lou always thought. "Baby, I don't care about my reputation anymore. I've got one more year in this school and then we're done. With you being gone for the last four months, it's given me time to really think over our relationship. It's not fair to you that we have to walk the halls every day pretending to be mortal enemies. You're my boyfriend. I'm insanely in love with you and if a few comments and cold shoulders is going to be the consequence for publicly loving my boyfriend, so be it," the jock declared, genuine smile plastered on his face. "You're my forever, Marcel, and that's how I want it to always be."

"Y-You can't s-say things like th-that," Marcel sniffled, wiping at the fresh tears dripping off his rosy cheeks. "M'gonna cry..."

"Baby, you're already crying," Louis chuckled, kissing away his tears before pulling his lover to his bed and encouraging him to lie down. Marcel happily complied and curled up in his bed, smile widening when his boyfriend followed suit and curled his muscular arms around his body, fingers dipping beneath Marcel's tee and stroking his belly. "How far along are you?"

"E-Eighteen weeks," he mumbled, hands curling over Louis'.

"Huh?"

"F-Four almost f-five m-months," Marcel giggled, snuggling closer against his boyfriend. "I'm s-sorry I've b-been distant. I- I..."

"Shh," Lou soothed, pressing a reassuring kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck. "No more apologies. I understand why. Everything will be better now, I promise."

Marcel turned in Louis' arms, emerald orbs peering into sapphire. "P-Promise?"

"Promise, Mar. Everything will work out."

Marcel smiled softly and caressed his jock's cheek, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. "I love you."

The older teen's heart swelled as he returned the kiss. "You never stutter when you utter those words."

"That's because I never have to question my love for you."  
If Marcel kept up those heartfelt words, Lou was sure his heart would explode. "And you say I'm the sappy one."

***

Marcel had one box left to unpack and then their flat would be complete. The expecting couple had just moved into a two bedroom flat a couple streets down from Marcel's home. The nerd could remember the argument the two had over location. Louis would be damned if they lived on his side of town. He didn't feel comfortable raising their daughter where they had to lock their doors and keep a weapon on call. They finally settled on a nice place a few blocks from Marcel's, just ten minutes from their school.

The pregnant male was thankful that he didn't start visibly showing until the last week of the school year. He was bullied for his attire and intelligence, he wasn't sure he could handle being bullied for being pregnant, with his hormones raging and every little detail setting him off. The week before the year ended, one of Louis' cronies had shoved Marcel against a locker and shredded his Calculus book. The green-eyed boy was used to that type of abuse, he just always kept it from Lou because he knew how protective his boyfriend was. Marcel hadn't realized the bruise forming on his upper back until they were about to make love in the shower and Louis noticed. He had never seen his lover so livid in his life and the harassment stopped after that. Who would have thought Louis would be twice as protective now that Marcel was carrying their child?

"Marcel! What the hell are you doing?!" Louis' voice boomed from their kitchen entryway, startling the trekkie that he hobbled off the stool. The Doncaster boy saw the scene before it happened and rushed to catch his pregnant lover just as his foot slipped off the step and collapsed in his arms. "Fuck, Mar, are you okay?" Louis whispered, eyes wide and frantic, searching Marcel's for any sign of discomfort or pain.

Marcel's heart was racing as he held tight to his lover, Louis slowly lowering them to the ground and pulling his boyfriend into his lap. He could have harmed their daughter. How stupid was he to believe that climbing a five foot stool just to put dishes in the cupboard at thirty-seven weeks was safe? The pregnant teen buried his face in his jock's chest, glasses fogging up as he began to cry. "Sh-She c-could have b-been h-harmed!"

"Hey, shh," Louis cooed, rocking his lover lightly as he rubbed soothing circles in his back. "I caught you, she's okay, you're okay. Don't cry, Mar. Everything's alright." Marcel continued to sob, body trembling. Lou pulled his lover away briefly to remove his frames before he held him tight, willing the tears to cease. "I've got you, baby boy. You're okay. No more tears."

The younger lad suddenly stiffened in his boyfriend's arms as he felt his stomach contract. "L-Lou...." he croaked, voice raw from crying.

"What is it, baby? She's okay," Louis whispered, thinking he just needed reassurance that their daughter was fine.

"I j-just had a c-contraction," he answered, peeling himself away from Lou to peer up at his lover. "I'm g-going into l-labor."  
It took the jock ten seconds to register everything before he was off the floor and carrying Marcel to the door. He helped him to the car before darting back into their flat and retrieving the overnight bag. "Alright, Mar, off to the hospital we go!" he practically squealed as he tossed the back in the back next to the car seat and hopped into the driver's seat. "How are you feeling?"

"I've o-only felt th-that o-one contr-traction, L-Lou," Marcel stuttered as he could feel the next one approaching. "We'll m-make it to the h-hospital in t-time."

"How are you so calm about this?" Louis asked in disbelief as he pulled out of the complex and headed for the nearest hospital.

"B-Because I've...." Marcel gasped as he felt the impending contraction finally wash over his body, the trekkie clutching the door handle as he focused on the silver cross dangling from the rearview mirror, breathing in and out slowly. "B-Because I've r-read the books th-that a-accompany pr-pregnancy and d-delivery," he answered after the contraction ended. "Didn't y-you read the o-ones I g-gave you?"

"In all honesty, babe, I haven't had the time," Louis sighed, making a guilty face. "I'm sorry."

"S'too l-late n-now," the green-eyed teen giggled albeit strained. "J-Just don't p-pass out in the d-delivery room..."

***  
"D-Don't you dare g-get woozy on m-me now, T-Tomlinson!" Marcel snarled as he felt the head push against his entrance. His legs were up in stirrups, the younger teen's boyfriend grasping his hand in support.

Louis was beginning to regret not reading those books. Their daughter was crowning and the sight was gruesome. His skin tone was at least five shades lighter and he fought everything in his power to keep his lunch down. There was nothing exciting about watching his daughter being born. It was all blood and fluid.

"She's crowning, Mar," Louis whispered in horror, eyes wide as he chanced another glance.

"I'm aw-ware," he growled as he bore down again feeling their daughter move further through the birth canal, letting out a strained gasp when the head finally popped through. "Ch-Christ, th-that was painful!"

"You're doing very well, Marcel," the doctor praised, dabbing around their daughter's head, her face scrunched from the affects of delivery. "Better than most middle-aged mums that I assist."

If the Cheshire boy wasn't in so much pain, he would have accepted the compliment. Right now he wanted nothing more than to just deliver their daughter and get this painstaking process over with. He had been pushing for the last hour and the poor trekkie was already exhausted. The sweat had caused Marcel's slicked back hair to curl and frizz becoming a mop of unruly curls once more. He foregone the glasses the minute he started delivering. He was getting annoyed with how much they'd fog every time he exhaled.

Marcel collapsed against the mountain of pillows, panting heavily and glancing up at his jock tiredly. "You're n-never t-touching me again, L-Louis," he hissed. Of course, the younger lad didn't mean it, the pain was causing him to voice false threats.

"Come on, Marcel, a few more pushes and you'll have your daughter," the doctor beamed, patting his knee.

"I d-don't have the st-strength to p-push anym-more," Marcel whispered, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep.

"Come on, baby, our daughter needs us," Lou encouraged before he got an idea and carefully climbed in behind his boyfriend, grabbing both of his hands and letting him rest against the jock's chest. "I'll help you, baby, you can do it."

Marcel glanced up at his lover with hazy emerald eyes before he licked his dry lips and nodded, squeezing his lover's hands and boring down, feeling Louis' weight support him as their daughter's shoulders popped out one at a time before she slipped out of Marcel altogether and into the doctor's waiting gasp. The nerd cried out at the sudden motion, the movement too quick to register before gasping in relief at the empty feeling and collapsing against Lou.

"Healthy baby girl," the doctor beamed, taking the suction bulb and clearing out her airways. There was a moment of silence before their daughter made herself known, wailing loudly, angry that she had to leave her warm home. The OBGYN quickly cut the cord and placed the tiny infant on Marcel's chest, wrapping the towel around her.

The teen's eyes welled with tears as he held their baby against his chest. "Hi, b-beautif-ful g-girl," he croaked, giggling tiredly at the squirming infant. She glared up at her daddies, clearly upset that she was born before her eyes fell shut again, tiny fingers wrapping around Marcel's index. "L-Lou, we're p-parents!"

The jock had tears in his own eyes as he stroked his daughter's cheek, grabbing Marcel's chin with the other and kissing him deeply. "This is the greatest give you could have ever given me, Mar, thank you."

"No, Lou, th-thank you for l-loving me, for g-giving me a ch-chance. I kn-know I'm n-not what you're u-used to dating," Marcel whispered, eyes still locked on the sleeping infant wrapped in his arms.

Louis furrowed his brows and shook his head. "You're everything I've wanted and more, Marcel."


End file.
